


Anna Marie

by CavannaRose



Series: Assorted Marvel Fics [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men Legacy
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue considers the downsides of her powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna Marie

Anna Marie had certainly lived a life less ordinary thus far. She was not, however, always convinced it was for the best. Her mixed feelings were worse now, for having had her abilities under control, only to lose that again. Much better to have not had the experience of casual touching that others took for granted, then to experience it only to have it taken away. Still, she had hope now, hope that hadn't been there before, hope that what once was fixed could be again. Whatever absorbing Wonder Man's powers had shaken loose in her head, she'd just figure out how to put back. She knew the Professor would help her, like he had the first time, but part of her wanted to do this herself. If she could, then she truly believed no one could take away her abilities ever again.  
  
All she'd ever wanted was a normal life. Since that first disastrous kiss with poor Cody Robbins, she'd feared it never would be hers. Rogue took a deep, calming breath, the Professor's voice calm in her head. Her powers were a gift, allowing her to help so many. She knew that, had heard it often enough, but there was still that tiny kernel built of loneliness, envy, bitterness and despair. The anger had burnt out long ago, but that nugget of misery at her core, it remained as long as she had to cover herself to protect those around her. She did love being a member of the X-Men. She adored her team mates. She lived for the challenge and adventure, but still...  
  
She watched the couples drifting along the lawns of the Xavier Institute, hand in hand, arm in arm. A bold pair paused beneath a tree to steal a kiss, and the pang that shot through her was sharper than any knife. For awhile she'd had that, though the time seemed painfully brief.  
  
She fought to keep her centre calm, closing her eyes to search inward for what had gone wrong. Every problem had a solution, and she just knew this one resided somewhere within herself, she just had to find it. Sadly, the moment was gone, and she opened her eyes back up, looking around her again. There were simply too many distractions at the school.  
  
Uncrossing her legs she stood slowly, stretching out her tense muscles. Perhaps next time would be the one that set her free again. Unhooking the long gloves from her belt, she pulled them on before striding across the manicured lawns towards the main building.

Unaware that she was being observed, the brunette with the shocking streak of white paused at the door, double checking her outfit to ensure that no skin was showing through. The last thing she wanted was to bump into one of the students and send them into a coma, or drain their powers dry. The side effects of the encounter with Wonder Man were making her abilities more unpredictable, despite all the meditation she was doing.

Outfit carefully in place, she shoves open the main doors to the Xavier Institute, sticking to the sides of the hall as she passes the flow of students switching classes. She had thought to check in with the Professor, but he had a a lesson in five minutes, so perhaps she'd just go to her room and curl up with a book, see him after the school day was over.

Faulty powers or not, Rogue needed him to send her on a mission before she went plum stir crazy. A southern gal wasn't built to spend so much time cooped up inside like this.


End file.
